Until You're Mine
by DeathlistProductions
Summary: Mitchie's heart is broken during the summer after Camp Wars. Ten years pass and Mithchie is forced to play small gigs and work at a dinner for a living, but then she gets an offer to good to pass up and things become more complicated than before.
1. Chapter 1: Return

Until You're Mine

Summary: Mitchie's heart is broken during the summer and she discovers that Shane has blacklisted her in his own bitterness. Now Mitchie is reduced to performing at small gigs and working as a waitress at a popular dinner. That is until she is approached by Axle Turner, who wants Mitchie to take over Camp Star.

A/N: I own Nothing.

Chapter One- Return

Mitchie Torres had once been one of those happy go lucky people, you know the ones who believed that anything was possible if you only believed, but life had hit her hard following her messy breakup with Shane. Mitchie knew that Shane was bitter about the breakup, but when she found out that he had personally saw to it that she would not have any of her dreams Mitchie realized just how much of a jerk Shane Grey was. So, because of Shane's attitude Mitchie was reduced to playing at a bar down the street from the dinner she worked at.

Mitchie was busy wiping down tables for closing when she noticed a customer sitting in the back of the dinner. The man in question was dressed in expensive clothing and Mitchie sighed.

"Sir! We're closing for the night!" Mitchie called.

The man raised a hand and turned to look at her and Mitchie knew who he was at once, this was Axle Turner and the woman sitting with him was his daughter Dana.

"Check." The man said.

Mitchie grabbed their check and walked toward them handing them their check and tried to retreat but Dana looked at her and grabbed her hand before she could leave their side.

"Your Mitchie Torres." Dana said with a smile growing on her face.

Axle looked at her from under his sunglasses.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Mitchie asked faking confusion.

"It's me Dana! From Camp Star Nate Grey's ex-girlfriend."

Mitchie smiled and hugged Dana.

"Dana Turner, then your Axle. It's good to see you both again even if our last meeting wasn't on the best of terms." Mitchie said shaking Axle's hand.

"Same here." Axle said with a smile.

"So what have you been up to?" Dana asked.

Mitchie made a motion toward her work attire and Dana smiled.

"Yeah, Nate told me about his bothers little fit after you and him broke up." Dana said.

Mitchie silently thanked the girl for not mentioning his name.

"So what about you?" Mitchie asked.

"I work at my dad's studio and during the summer I work at Camp Star" Dana said.

"And have you seen any of the others?" Mitchie asked.

Dana smiled and nodded.

"Caitlyn, Tess, Ella, Peggy and Nate all work at Camp Rock during the summers. Nate's the director now." Dana explained.

"And if she would stop being so stubborn, Dana would be director of Camp Star." Axle said.

"I already told you dad, I can't take the position. I can't always be at the Camp, but maybe..."Dana turned to look at Mitchie.

"What?" Mitchie asked

"You could run the Camp, you're considered a Camp Rock legend. Even some of the Camp Star campers want to be like you. You're a natural Mitchie, I think you should take the job. My dad would be fine with any changes made by the new management." Dana said swiftly kicking her father before he could protest.

"I don't know." Mitchie said.

"If you do this you'll get exclusive studio time and my father will release a single to determine if you good enough for an official album." Dana said.

Mitchie looked at Axle who nodded, after all he was no idiot Mitchie would be a hit.

Mitchie sat back and thought about the offer being extended to her.

A summer breeze blew through trees surrounding Camp Rock as he last performers left the stage and Nate Grey took his place at the center of the stage. It was time Dana decided as she waved the flag in her hands to signal the workers in the speed boats to fire.

Nate was just finishing his welcoming speech when the sound of cannon fire echoed through the camp fallowed by descending baskets from Camp Star. He recalled the last time this had happened, it had nearly put Camp Rock out of business. Grabbing a basket as it moved to land near his feet he pulled the card out of the basket and read it.

_Camp Rock is invited to Camp Star's bonfire to welcome it's new director _

_(No tricks Nate, promise)_

Nate recognized the writing as Dana's and even though the two had broken up two years ago he still trusted her word, and besides if Axle was giving up his throne to someone else, they must have been really good to earn his place as director.

"What's going on Nate?" Caitlyn asked as she joined him on stage.

Nate held the mike up and spoke.

"Camp Rock has been invited to a Bonfire at Camp Star." Nate announced.

"You can't be serious." Caitlyn hissed.

Nate passed her the note and turned back to the camp nodding at Tess and Peggy to get the campers ready.

"We're actually going?" Ella asked as she walked up to Nate, Shane trailing behind her.

"Yeah, we might as well try and make peace with the new Director" Nate said.

"You can't be serious Nate, you know that Axle is just gonna get someone who hates us as much as he dose to run the camp." Shane protested.

"We're going Shane, Caitlyn can you help Tess and Peggy get the campers ready."

"No! We're not going." Shane said but Nate pushed Caitlyn toward the lake and took a deep breath and turned to face his brother and his girlfriend, he knew it was a bad idea to allow Ella to bring him for the summer. This reaction was also one of the reason's Uncle Brown had given Nate the position of Director when he decided it was time to explore the world. Shane couldn't be diplomatic about things, he held grudges, hell he still remembered how he had gotten Mitchie blacklisted after he dumped her. It was pathetic at times, the second he left Mitchie the old Shane had reared his head but Nate wasn't having it, He had put Shane in his place right away same way Mitchie did when they first met.

"I'm Director of Camp Rock not you Shane, my choice is final. You can stay here if you want but Ella is required to come along for supervision." Nate said in a neutral tone before walking off toward the Lake and joining his Instructors Ella fallowed behind while Shane stormed off to his and Ella's cabin.

Dana stood at the docks helping Caitlyn usher the campers along the dock.

"Hey Dana, so you wanna tell me who your new director is, knowing your dad he has to be just as bad. No offense." Caitlyn said.

"Actually _She_ has no hard feelings toward Camp Rock, and it was her idea to invite you here. She banned my father form saying anything but what I tell him to and he's to leave the camp grounds right after she is formally introduced to the camps." Dana explained as Tess and Peggy joined them.

"So the new director is a woman, and Axle is fine with her being buddies with us Camp Rockers?" Tess asked.

"Well if he wanted her to sign a contract for a record deal he did. You should have seen her during that process man she was fearless." Dana said as Nate walked up with Ella and smiled at her warmly. It was one of the things She loved about Nate even after there break up they had been able to stay friends, because unlike Shane he didn't harbor a grudge.

"So what do you know?" Nate asked.

"Camp Star's director is a woman." Caitlyn said.

"She doesn't hate Camp Rock." Tess added.

"And she can go toe to toe with Axle and not piss her pants." Peggy added.

"Wow she sounds like Mitchie!" Ella exclaimed.

Every one near her flinched at the mention of the Girl and Dana chocked on the water she had been drinking. She was glad the others had reacted almost similarly. It was then that she remembered how hard Shane had had to work to win their friendship back only Caitlyn had yet to forgive him. After he left Mitchie, she hadn't returned to Camp Rock. Brown had been furious when he found out that Shane had blacklisted her and Nate had become cold toward his brother. The campers where crushed that she hadn't returned. Jason Gray had even gone as far as glaring at Shane for about a month which was saying something considering his usual happy go lucky attitude. Caitlyn had cried the first week of Camp, hell even Tess had gotten depressed with the rest of the camp.

Caitlyn smiled sadly.

"I miss her, hey Nate did I mention I hate your brother?" Caitlyn asked.

"I saw her during the break." Dana confessed.

"Really?" Peggy asked a smile working her on her lips.

"She's playing small gigs and working at a dinner." Dana said.

"Was she okay?" Caitlyn asked.

"She asked about you guys, mentioned a few places Shane could go to burn for ruining her life and shattering her dreams. But other than that she's okay, I asked her to stop by Camp Rock to visit, said she'd talk to Nate make sure Shane isn't around." Dana said but stopped when Tess, Caitlyn, Peggy and Nate all turned to look at Ella.

"I take it Shane is at Camp Rock."

"Yeah, so we won't get to see Mitchie, but Nate promise you'll let us talk to her." Tess said.

"I promise." Nate said as all the girls turned their attention on him.

"Speaking of which, the Director want's to speak to you after the introduction Nate." Dana said before running off to find a seat.

"Remember the last time we were here?" Tess asked.

"How could we not, you left us for this place." Caitlyn said.

Tess blushed and took a seat at the front while Nate stood by the exit just as Brown had the last time they where here.

Axle took the stage after a small performance by his campers.

"Welcome to this little bonfire of ours, this is the second time in ten years that Camp Rock has been invited to one of these events. However I am sure you'll all be sad to here that I will no longer be your director." Axle said.

Whispers broke out among the Camp Star campers and Nate question how many people beside Camp Rock and Dana and her father had known about the change in Staff.

"Yes, well I have personally hired our new Director and I gotta tell you she is amazing." Axle began to pitch the new director to his Campers. Nate jumped when someone bumped into him. Nate turned to see a woman standing beside him, she had the most beautiful brown eyes and a smile that shined brighter than the stage lights. Her long black hair fell in neat curls behind her back and over her shoulders. Nate stuttered as he tried to find the words to speak. Who was this amazing woman that had bumped into him.

"Nate, I see you've met the new director." Dana said from his other side.

"I look forward to our meeting after all this is over." The woman said before walking toward the stage.

"Wait what's your name?" Nate called.

The woman turned to answer but a familiar name drew his attention away form her.

"Please welcome, Mitchie Torres!" Axle had said.

Nate looked over at his instructors as several Cries of "WHAT!" escaped their lips.

Nate looked back to the stage where the woman now stood accepting the mike.

Mitchie, the beautiful woman was Mitchie the girl who's life had been ruined by her brother and she was now Director of the rival camp. Brown was going to have a fit when he visited next week.

"Thank you Axle, now I'm sure many of your instructors know who I am. I am also told that I'm some what of a legend around here but I don't believe that." Mitchie said.

"But you are, every one at Camp Rock knows that if you hadn't of come along Axle would have ruined the camp." A girl form Camp Rock cried.

"And all of us at Camp Star know how good you are." Dana added.

Mitchie blushed and waved the comments away.

"Thank you, but lets get down to business, As the new camp Director I will be making sure that our two camps have no more of this stupid which camp is better argument. I think both Camp Rock and Camp Star have their ups and downs. So following this I was hoping that Nate would allow all Campers to head over to Camp Rock for a real Bonfire Jam Session while he and I discuss a few things." Mitchie said while throwing a glance at Nate.

Nate smiled and waved as the spotlight fell on him.

"I'd be happy to have your campers over, it'll piss Shane off to no end." Nate said with a thumbs up.

Mitchie laughed and turned back to the Campers and smiled.

"You'll find that this summer will be quite different from Summers past." Mitchie said.

The campers Cheered as Mitchie walked off stage only to be engulfed in a mass of arms from her old friends.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn cried hugging her best friend for dear life.

"Hey guys." Mitchie said hugging them all.

"And you thought I was a traitor." Tess teased.

"That was then." Mitchie said as Nate approached.

"So do you want to talk in your office or mine?" Nate asked.

"I wanna see the look on Shane's face when he finds out I'm the Camp Star Director. No offense Ella." Mitchie added.

"Hey I'm not complaining. I may love Shane but he deserves everything he's gotten. Jason will be happy to see you." Ella commented as they started toward the Lake.

Mitchie laughed as they crossed the lake and smiled at Nate who looked dazed at the sudden information overload. She didn't blame him, she could hardly believe that she was working for the rival camp. Brown hadn't taken it well at first either but when she told him her plans he forgave her and agreed to produce her album something Axle was not too happy about, but when Dana gave him the if you don't do it, you'll lose the contract speech he stopped complaining and started pretending to be civil. She couldn't wait for Brown to come for his visit and wondered how Nate would react when he found out his Uncle had known. Her thoughts where interrupted when Nate's hand was suddenly in front of her.

"Thank you." She said taking her hand and stepped onto the shore and looked up at the cabins of Camp Rock a Bonfire burning and the campers gathered and talking as they waited for the instructors to appear. Mitchie was the first to see Shane running toward them with a scowl on his face.

"Here we go." Nate said.

"Why are they here?" Shane snapped.

"I told you we're making peace with Camp Stars new Director." Nate said his voice cold.

Shane flinched at his brothers tone and knew he had stepped over the line Nate had set since his break up with Mitchie. He knew he had taken that too far but damn it she had just acted like he was nothing to her anyway. Of course the way every one even Jason had turned cold toward him had let him know he had gone to far when he blacklisted her. He sighed and looked past Shane at the woman standing behind him.

"Who's this?" Shane asked.

"This is the Director of Camp Star." Nate Said.

"Shane Grey." Shane said placing a charming smile on his face.

The woman looked at his hand before turning to Nate.

"See you in your office Nate, Come on Caitlyn we need to talk." The woman said before walking toward Nate's personal cabin with Caitlyn.

"What was that about?" Shane asked.

"Did you really expect her to be happy to see you again?" Tess asked before walking toward the campers.

"See me again? I don't even know who that was." Shane said.

"Nate you coming?" The woman called from a few feet away.

"I'll be right there Mitchie!" Nate called before turning to look at his brother.

"Like Tess said, did you expect her to be happy to see you again." Nate said before walking off after Caitlyn and Mitchie, the woman who's life he'd ruined. This was going to be a long and if he didn't fix things with Mitchie he had no doubt it would also be a dreadful summer. What was he going to do now that she had returned.

Mitchie and Caitlyn laughed as Mitchie finished telling Caitlyn about how she had gotten over Shane.

"So that's why you didn't come back that summer." Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah." Mitchie said when Nate entered.

"Anyway promise you'll sing a song at the bonfire when you finish here." Caitlyn asked.

"Of course." Mitchie said happy to do at least that for the friend she had left without even a goodbye.

End Chapter...


	2. Chapter 2: Nate's Promise

Until You're Mine

Summary: Mitchie's heart is broken during the summer and she discovers that Shane has blacklisted her in his own bitterness. Now Mitchie is reduced to performing at small gigs and working as a waitress at a popular dinner. That is until she is approached by Axle Turner, who wants Mitchie to take over Camp Star.

A/N: I own Nothing. I'm shocked by the response to this story, thank you. Also note that I will be posting a playlist for this story on my profile.

Chapter Two: Nate's Promise

Mitchie waited for Caitlyn to be out of earshot before turning to Nate.

"It's good to see you again, Nate." Mitchie said as she hugged him again.

"So why are we hauled up in my office?" Nate asked.

"No real reason I just wanted to thank you for all the help you gave me after the break up." Mitchie said.

Nate's expression turned grim as he recalled the last time he had seen her, for everyone else it had been ten years but for him it had only been five.

"Why did you leave?" Nate asked.

Mitchie looked at her feet and sighed.

"I was broken Nate, I didn't know what you wanted from me, but I didn't want to set myself up for pain again. I was scared Nate, but you helped me figure out that Shane wasn't my world." Mitchie said with a smile.

Nate frowned.

"You didn't even say goodbye, Mitchie. You just vanished one day. " Nate said taking hold of her and and looking into her eyes.

Mitchie frowned and turned away from him.

"I couldn't bring my self to do it. I didn't want to hurt more than I already did." Mitchie said and Nate heard the pain in her voice clearly and he frowned. She had truly been broken by Shane and he had just made the pain worse.

"Sorry, I ..." Nate said.

Mitchie swung around and shook her head.

"No, I was happy but I just let myself believe that you would hurt me too." Mitchie explained.

They lapsed into silence as they recalled their final moments together five years ago.

Nate frowned as he noticed the tears in Mitchie's eyes and moved forward wiping them away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I never meant to hurt you Nate, you where a friend when I needed one." Mitchie said.

"It's okay, I understand why you did. I'm okay." Nate said.

Mitchie smiled as he cupped her cheek.

"Come on, we should go before Caitlyn sends Jason to find us." Nate joked.

Mitchie laughed and followed him out toward the bonfire.

"Mitchie! Good your here, now you can sing a real song for these Suckers." Dana said.

Nate laughed as he helped Mitchie sit before sitting beside her. Dana noted Nate's smile and passed him a wink and a thumbs up. She was probably the only one aside form Caitlyn to know what had gone on between the camp directors. Mitchie smiled and took the offered guitar and strummed a tune before she chose what to sing.

_You've got a face for a smile you know_

_A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly_

_But I've got a world of chances for you_

_I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances,_

_Chances that you're burning through_

The Campers who had been talking went quiet as she snag the song, and Mitchie smiled at them as she strummed the tune she had chosen.

_I've got a paper and pen_

_I go to write you goodbye and that's when I know_

_I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances,_

_Chances that you're burning through_

Nate smiled as Mitchie continued with her song and he knew it was reaching an end and he could see Jason practically waiting to jump through fire and hug her to death. He was glad she had returned even if it was as the Director of Camp Star.

_Maybe you'll call me someday_

_Hear the operator said the number's no good_

_And that she had a world of chances for you,_

_She had a world of chances for you,_

_She had a world of chances,_

_Chances you were burning through_

_You've got a face for a smile you know _

Mitchie strummed the last note and finished her song to a roaring applause form everyone, even Shane. She thanked them and called her Campers back to the lake to head back to camp for the night. Mitchie was glad to be back at her office and her own bed, her thoughts though where on the pained expression she could see so clearly in Nate's eyes as she explained why she had left so suddenly without even a goodbye.

Nate leaned against the window looking out over the lake toward Camp Star and sighed. He couldn't get Mitchie out of his mind, not since her sudden appearance. Five years had done a lot of good for her she had really changed form the bitter and broken woman he'd run into back then. He could still remember walking into the club her roommate had dragged her to. She had looked nice but the glint that had once shined in those eyes of hers had long gone, he could also remember the months it took to get her to finally open up. When he thought she had finally begun to actually love again she up and vanished. It had hurt him deeply that she had just vanished without a trace not even a goodbye.

It had been hard for him, but he knew Mitchie had had her reasons for leaving and now that he knew he wasn't sure what to feel. Part of him felt that he had pushed her into doing something she wasn't ready for and another felt hurt that she hadn't realized his feeling for her., but then again he had never been very good at expressing his emotions to people.

"Nate?" Jason's voice broke his thoughts.

"Come in!" Nate called before he heard the door open and close.

"You doing okay?" He asked upon seeing his thoughtful gaze.

"I'm confused, don't know if I should be hurt or feel guilty." Nate confided.

"If I still know Mitchie the way I used to, she's just as confused about all this. Shane really messed her heart up, and you can't expect her to just trust you. If you really like her Nate, you gotta show her." Jason said placing a hand on his shoulder.

This was what Nate loved about his older brother, even though he could sometimes come off as goofball he had his moments of wisdom.

"Yeah, I guess." Nate said as he walked toward the door.

"Goodnight Nate, and remember show her you care." Jason said as he closed the door.

Nate looked out the window a final time before crawling into bed for the night determined to prove Mitchie she could give him her heart.

Mitchie woke early the next morning to the sun rise glowing outside her window. Her room had an beautiful view of the lake. With a smile Mitchie dressed for the day and made her was down to the Lake where she stood to watch the sun rise. She began to think back on everything that had happened in her life, and what would happen in the future and this eventually led her thoughts to Nate. She frowned and let out a low sigh as she wondered if he had been more hurt simply because she left without a goodbye or because he had felt something for her that he failed to express before her disappearance.

"Hey Mitchie." Nate said from beside her causing her to jump form fright.

"Nate! You scared the hell out of me!" Mitchie hissed smacking his arm.

"Sorry." Nate Laughed rubbing his arm.

"What did you want?" Mitchie asked.

"I was wondering why you where standing her alone." Nate said.

Mitchie laughed and turned to look at the sun with had risen over the lake.

"Thinking about things." Mitchie said without looking at him.

Nate looked at Mitchie before taking her by the hand and pulling her into the woods following an old and obscure footpath.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie asked Nate after about ten minutes.

Nate didn't respond but continued to pull her for another few feet before they came to a clearing with a small waterfall that ran along the river that fed into the Lake. Flowers of Different Colors grew around the ground and the trees would provide shelter form the rain and allow just the right amount of sun into the clearing.

"Nate this place in amazing." Mitchie said.

"I come here when I need to think about things. No one but me knows about this place, I figured you'd like it." Nate said.

Mitchie looked at Nate and smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?"

Mitchie laughed and Nate couldn't help but smile.

"For trusting me." Mitchie said before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I have to go, Dana and the other instructors need to be updated on our joint events." Mitchie said over her shoulder as she walked back toward Camp Star.

Nate was glad that Mitchie had left before she noticed the red tint appear to his cheeks, slowly he placed over the spot she had kissed him. Sure it had been a harmless kiss between friends, but it also meant that she still trusted him. He was now more determined to gain her full trust and hopefully win her love as well. Nate had a smile plastered on his face as he made his way back to Camp Rock. Jason and Tess where the only ones up and they shared a look upon seeing him.

"Come on, before Shane sees that smile and questions you." Tess said pulling Nate into his office.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Mitchie kissed me." Nate said.

"What?" Tess cried a smile growing on her face.

Nate realized he hadn't quite worded his statement right.

"Not like that, a kiss on the cheek, like friends would." He explained.

"And that has you smiling like this?" Tess asked.

"It means she still trusts me. All I have to do is prove that I wont hurt her." Nate said.

"Well I guess that's good but you should try and keep the smiles to a minimum. You don't want Shane getting suspicious." Tess said.

Nate nodded and tossed himself on his bed trying to find a way to prove to Mitchie exactly how he felt.

Mitchie walked back toward her cabin when she bumped into someone and a smile instantly grew on her face.

"Alex!" Mitchie cried hugging the man.

"How's my favorite girl doing?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Fine, what are you doing here." Mitchie asked.

"I wanted to take you for a ride come on." Alex said pulling Mitchie toward his car.

Mitchie noticed the frown on Dana's face as Mitchie allowed Alex to kiss her and lead her toward his car. She knew exactly where Dana's thoughts lay and hers weren't to far off either, both of them where thinking of Nate. Mitchie liked Alex, but he was no Nate. He was rash and less than thoughtful at times and he seemed to only think with his second head which repulsed her.

Mitchie took her seat in the car and was waiting for Alex to take his seat when he noted a gold necklace on the floor, the name Samantha on it. Mitchie felt anger rise in her but bit it back when Alex entered and plastered a smile on her face.

"Let's go." He said in a cocky voice.

"Okay." Mitchie said before looking out the window.

Dana frowned when Mitchie kissed the man who had come into the camp, but she also noticed the revulsion in her eyes when she looked out the car window. Something was up with Mitchie and Dana was going to find out what, if Only for Nick's sake.

End Chapter...


	3. Chapter 3:Suspicion

Until You're Mine

Summary: Mitchie's heart is broken during the summer and she discovers that Shane has blacklisted her in his own bitterness. Now Mitchie is reduced to performing at small gigs and working as a waitress at a popular dinner. That is until she is approached by Axle Turner, who wants Mitchie to take over Camp Star.

A/N: I own Nothing.

Chapter Three- Suspicion

Mitchie was glad when Alex pulled back up to the Camp and immediately took off for her cabin where she was joined by Dana a few minutes later.

"Who is he Mitchie?" Dana asked closing the door behind her.

"A lying, Cheating son-of-a..." Mitchie took a deep breath.

"He's my boyfriend, but I've had the sneaking suspicion that he's been cheating on me." Mitchie said.

Dana frowned as she took the necklace form Mitchie.

"So you're just leading Nate on?" Dana asked.

Mitchie looked hurt by the accusation.

"No. I like Nate I really do, but Alex was before all this. Dana I need you're help." Mitchie said.

"With what?" Dana asked.

"I want you to keep an eye on Alex, watch him. I don't trust him one bit." Mitchie said as she grabbed her leather jacket and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Dana asked following her out the door.

"Going to talk to Caitlyn." Mitchie said.

"What about tonight? The Jam session!" Dana called.

"Make Alex help you set up, just keep him away form me." Mitchie said.

Dana sighed and started toward the stage dragging Alex along behind her when she spotted him.

Nate was walking toward Caitlyn's personal cabin when voices reached his ear, ducking under a window he listened.

"Boyfriend! Mitchie are you crazy? What about Nate, do you know how he feels about you?" Caitlyn cried.

Nate felt a heavy weight on his chest at the words he'd heard. He walked away from the cabin and sat by the lake and looked out at the forest across form him.

"Nate?" Mitchie's voice asked sometime later.

"What's his name?"

Mitchie was caught off guard by the question and the silence wasn't easy on his nerves.

"What?" She finally managed.

"His name Mitchie, you're boyfriends." Nate repeated.

Mitchie sat beside him and frowned.

"Alexander." She said looking anywhere but at him.

Nate nodded and turned to look at her.

"Do you love him?" Nate asked.

"Truthfully, not any more." Mitchie said.

"Then why are you with him?" Nate asked confused now.

"I don't know, I guess it because I remember how he used to be. Alexander was this sweet sensitive guy, like you."

"And now?" He asked.

Mitchie laughed and looked over the lake to Camp Star.

"I feel sick when he touches me. He's changed." Mitchie said.

Nate looked at her and frowned.

"I wouldn't do that to you." Nate said.

Mitchie looked at him and smiled.

"I guess it's true what they say, the eye sees what the mind wants it to." Mitchie said before walking off toward her Camp.

"See you later Nate." Mitchie said.

Nate had noticed that the pained expression had returned to her eyes. Whoever this Alexander guy was he was hurting her and Nate felt anger boiling inside all directed at the man who dared to hurt her, but mostly he came to realize that he was going to have to work harder to win her over. He was up for the challenge, he wasn't going to let her just leave again.

Dana was fighting the urge to punch Mitchie's _friend _but the more he spoke the harder it became to restrain herself. Currently the guy was leaning on one of the support pillars of the deck jutting over the lake. She could see Mitchie talking with Nate and smiled though she was careful not to let Alex see, lest he get the wrong idea. Another five minutes of his talking and Dana banged several keys on her piano causing a very loud groan to echo around them, she watched and Alex tumbled over the edge of the Deck just as several people ran up to them. Shane and Mitchie leading the pack.

"Dana what happened?" Mitchie asked.

Dana was unable to answer as she was over come by a fit of laughter and so she pointed to the area where Alex had once stood.

Mitchie looked over the edge to see a soaking wet Alex standing in the water and she too broke into laughter. Shane looked between the two before walking back to help set up Camp Rock's equipment.

Dana and Mitchie settled down and smiled before walking away leaving him soaking wet in the lake.

"Mitchie!" Alex screamed a few minutes later when he walked into her room.

"What?" Mitchie asked though she didn't look at him.

"Your stupid friends pushed me into the lake!" Alexander snapped.

Mitchie turned on Alexander and pointed at him a dark gleam in her eyes.

"First off she isn't stupid. Second, you fell into the lake so don't try it." She said.

"Sorry, I forgot how defensive you can be." Alex said.

Mitchie glared at him before walking past, she hadn't gotten far before his hand gripped her wrist in a vice grip.

"You're hurting me!" Mitchie cried.

Alex moved closer to her face so he could whisper in her ear.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again." He said.

Mitchie smirked at him.

"Go to hell!" She said shoving him away and heading off at a run.

Dana watched as Mitchie ran toward the forest and followed calling after her friend.

"Mitchie!" Dana said when she found her sitting at the foot of a tree.

"Go away." Mitchie cried.

"Mitch what's wrong?" Dana asked.

Mitchie look up at Dana but said nothing, she wiped away tears and that was when She noticed a bruise forming on Mitchie's arms.

"What happened?"

"Alex." Mitchie said.

Dana frowned as the Mitchie Nate had mentioned five years ago appeared in the eyes of her friend.

"I'm gonna kill him." Dana said.

"No!" Mitchie cried grabbing Dana and stopping her form storming back into Camp.

"No! Mitchie he marked you!" Dana cried trying to pull herself free.

"Please just let me handle this." Mitchie pleaded.

Dana looked at Mitchie and sighed, "Fine, but I swear if I see one more mark on you I'll...I'll."

"You'll what?" Mitchie asked.

A dark smirk grew on Dana's face.

"I'll tell Nate." Dana said.

Mitchie snapped her head up to face the woman before her.

"Your wouldn't dare." Mitchie said.

"You know me well enough Mitchie, you know I'll do it."

Mitchie looked over Dana and nodded.

"Fine." She said

"Come on let's get that covered, you have a Jam to host in an hour." Dana said looking at the setting Sun.

Mitchie took a deep breath as she walked up to greet Nate.

"Hey!" Nate called as he climbed onto the dock.

"Hey." Mitchie said hugging him.

Nate smiled at her but his smile faded as he noticed the bandage on her wrist.

"What happened?" Nate asked.

"Nothing, I fell walking through the woods." Mitchie said, but Nate could sense the lie in her words.

"Mitchie?" Nate asked.

"It's noting seriously, go on ahead." She said.

Nate looked past Mitchie at Dana who was throwing heated glared at a man who stood in a corner. A chill went up his spine as he looked at the two, and a dark suspicion rose up in Nate's mind. He couldn't Shake the feeling that it had been this man who hurt Mitchie. Nate stalked past the man making sure to clip his shoulder sending him tumbling into the lake. A feeling of deep satisfaction rose to the surface and Nate smirked.

"Good job." Caitlyn whispered in his ear.  
"Why do you say that?" Nate asked.

"Word from the Camp Star Campers is that him and Mitchie where fighting early today and he made her run off crying." Caitlyn said.

Nate felt his pleasure double at these words and made his way backstage leaving Caitlyn and Peggy in charge.

Mitchie laughed as she watched Nate bump Alex into the lake again and Dana burst into laughter. Mitchie hurried past before Alex noticed her and ran into the stadium.

"You boys ready?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah." Nate said.

"Good." Mitchie said before running onto the Stage.

"Welcome Campers to the first Rock Star Jam." Mitchie said.

The Camper's clapped and cheered as Several of the campers took their places on stage and performed a wide array of songs. At last Mitchie walked on stage to annouce the most anticipated act.

"Now Please welcome to the Stage, From Camp Rock. Connect Three!" Mitchie called and the crowd went wild as Nate, Shane and Jason took the stage Via a rising platform. Mitchie ran to her seat and turned to watch them. She watched as Nate moved toward the mic.

"Okay so this is a song I wrote a few days ago about a girl I'm really into, She knows who she is." Nate said throwing a look at her. Mitchie blushed and hid her face as the music started and Nate began to sing.

Yeah oh oh

Walk in the room I'm a man on a mission

You're standing there and I feel that connection

I break the ice and ask what you're name is

Then I recall that we already did this

Somehow I missed it

Shane stepped up with Jason in toe so they were evenly standing with their brother and the two of them. sang the chorus together.

Keep on moving

Like you did last summer

When the grass was greener

And your hair was longer

If you become familiar with another in town

Don't forget about the fun that we had

Last time around

Yeah

Nate walked along the edge of the stage tossing yellow roses to the girls in the crown, she smiled when a single red rose landed in her lap. He straightened up as Shane And Jason finished the chorus

You walk around with a new man, new plan

You think its over but I'm just getting started

I try to call but you don't ever answer

I'd let you go but you're all that I'm after

Can't you remember?

Nate moved back to back with Shane and the three of them sang the final chorus together as one.

One! Two!

Keep on moving

Like you did last summer

When the grass was greener

And your hair was longer

If you become familiar with another in town

Don't forget about the fun that we had

Last time around

Nate finished the song and winked at Mitchie as he and his brothers bowed to the crowd before running off stage and Mitchie ran up to the stage.

"Well that wraps up our Rock Star Jam. All Camp Rockers are welcome to bunk here for the night or if you so wish you can join Ella and Shane to return to your cabins. Remember in bed by Ten and no one leaves the buildings." Mitchie called.

The Kids ran off to do their things leaving Mitchie and the other adults in the stadium alone.

"So did you like it?" Nate asked coming up behind her.

"I loved it, Nate." Mitchie said just before Nate hauled her toward the back, away from peeping eyes.

"I really do like you Mitchie." Nate said taking a hold of her hand.

"I can't do this Nate." Mitchie said.

"Why not?" He asked desperation in his voice.

"You know why."

Nate let out a sigh and looked at her in the eye.

"I don't care, look just go get a nice dress form your room and meet me at the clearing." Nate said.

"Nate, I would love to but Alexander is most likely waiting for me in my room, I'm sorry" Mitchie said before walking off.

Nate watched her go a deep pain in his hearts as he sun into a nearby seat.

"She really does like you, but you know how she can be. She won't make a move until Alexander is out of the picture." A voice Nate hadn't expected said form behind him.

Nate looked up to find Shane standing at the door.

End Chapter...


	4. Chapter 4: Not Gonna Break

Until You're Mine

Summary: Mitchie's heart is broken during the summer and she discovers that Shane has blacklisted her in his own bitterness. Now Mitchie is reduced to performing at small gigs and working as a waitress at a popular dinner. That is until she is approached by Axle Turner, who wants Mitchie to take over Camp Star.

A/N: I own.

Chapter Four- Not Gonna Break

Mitchie had gone back to her bedroom early the next morning her thoughts still back on Nate and her conversation with Shane just after turning Nate down. She couldn't help but wonder what it was Shane wanted with her, because up till then they had avoided each other. So when she woke to the sound of beeping she assumed it was her alarm but when she looked at her bedside she realized it wasn't her alarm but Alex's phone. She looked over at her couch where he lay in a dead sleep. She

hesitantly checked the Caller ID and when she saw the name a wave of anger hit her.

_Demi _it read, as if one wasn't enough.

"Hello?" Mitchie asked the girl on the other line.

"_Who is this?" _The woman Mitchie could only assume was Demi asked.

"This is Mitchie, how can I help you?" Mitchie asked.

"_Oh you're Alex's sister, he told me about you." _

"Sister? I'm his girlfriend. I'm an only child sweetie."

"_Girlfriend? Wait he's cheating on me." _Demi said a depressing tone entering her voice that made it impossible for Mitchie to hate her.

"No, sweetie. He's cheating on us, because before today I thought his other girls name was Samantha."

A sob erupted form the other end of the phone line.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie said.

"_You don't have to be sorry, he played us both." _The line went dead after that and Mitchie forced her self to get dressed before crawling into her bed to cry. She had let her heart get the best of her and now look at what happened. Her heart had betrayed her again and she wasn't about to let it happen again. She felt that she couldn't trust anyone, but as quick as the thought came Nate's face appeared in her mind. She wondered if he would try and save her form her misery, silently praying he would come through the door and throttle Alex. Her thoughts remained like this until Alex woke up and moved toward her. She growled silently as he reached out to touch her.

"Hey you okay?" Alex asked in what was supposed to be concern but Mitchie could her the falseness of it now.

"Don't touch me!" Mitchie cried slapping his hands away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alex snapped anger evident on his face.

Mitchie grabbed the phone and tossed it at him, and had to fight a smirk as it collided with the side of his head. He glanced at the phone and back at her.

"WHO THE FUCK IS DEMI?" Mitchie yelled so loud she was sure everyone could hear her..

Alex stuttered but Mitchie continued on her verbal attack.

"BETTER YET WHO THE HELL IS SAMANTHA!" Mitchie asked tossing the chain at him.

Alex struggled for a way to explain but Mitchie just shook her head before she shoved him out of her way before storming out of the room.

Dana noticed Mitchie and her boyfriend arguing as they made their way through the camp. Mitchie was yelling as he followed in her wake. Her voice was attracting attention form the Camp Rockers across the Lake.

"Leave her!" Dana cried stepping in between Alex and Mitchie.

"You stay the fuck out of this!" Alex snapped shoving her aside to get to Mitchie.

Dana felt her self slam against the trunk of a tree and cried out in pain as the bark cut into her left arm and her elbow burned form the impact.

"What the hell is your problem!" Mitchie cried moving to help her but Alex grabbed her.

Mitchie swung around and with her opened hand smacked Alex across the face. He reeled back in shock and put a hand up to his face Dana stood and pulled Mitchie toward the nearest activity cabin, where she found two shocked campers hiding. Dana watched as Mitchie turned to hold off Alex as She turned to deal with the scared teens. Dana knew one of them to be Selena Rivera and that made the other Katy Jenson.

"Listen to me Selena, run to Camp Rock. Find Nate and tell him what's going on." Dana said as Alex and Mitchie yelled at each other through the door. Alex demanding entry and Mitchie demanding he leave.

"Go Now!" Dana said pointing at the window.

Nate stood outside a cabin with several of his instructors when he spotted a girl running toward them.

"Mr. Grey!" She cried as she approached him.

All the adults turned to look at her and she gasped for breath before she cried in a panicked voice.

"!" Selena yelled.

Nate blinked at the young girl before him and smiled before placing a hand on her shoulder and crouched down so he was on eye level with her.

"Slow down, and tell me again. Slowly." Nate said.

The girl from Mitchie's camp took a breath and spoke again.

"Mitchie and Miss. Turner are being attacked by someone! He and Mitchie were fighting and then Miss. Turner stepped in between them to try and stop the fight but he pushed her into a tree really hard. She's was bleeding and when Mitchie tried to help her the man grabbed her. Mitchie Slapped him and then she and Miss Turner hid in the Drum Cabin. " Selena said.

Nate's smile vanished as he motioned for Peggy to take the girl away.

"Shane put the camp on lock down, I don't want them seeing this. Ella call the Cops and try and get Brown here." Nate ordered before taking off toward Camp Star, Caitlyn and Tess on his heels.

Mitchie jumped back as Alex slammed his fist through the screen of the door and unlocked it. She knew he had a temper but to get this violent was absurd, she felt Dana pull her back toward the window and tried to jump out but a sharp pain at her scalp told her that Alex had grabbed her by the hair. She yelped as he pulled her off the causing her to fall off the window sill and to the wooden floor with a crash. She kicked his legs out form under him causing him to slam in chin into a drum.

"Whore!" Alex cried as he stood pulling her back to the ground and wrapping his hands around her neck.

Mitchie tried to gasp for air when she could no longer breath and her vision started to tunnel, she could see when Dana ran back into the room and punched Alex to try and free her. The relief was only momentary as he let go to shove Dana into a drum kit where she crumbled to the floor. Mitchie struggled to stay awake but the darkness was pressing in on her vision.

She heard a crash followed by the sudden rush of air entering her lungs as Alex's grip was broken suddenly. Mitchie coughed and moved toward Dana who smiled at her.

"The fuck is your problem!" Nate's voice cried form behind her followed by the sound of flesh pounding against flesh.

"Come on." Tess said as she helped Dana stand while Caitlyn helped Mitchie.

Mitchie turned to see Nate holding Alex as he tried to break free and go after her.

Nate held Mitchie's ex as he struggled to break free and go after her, he was about to slam him to the ground when he felt an elbow collide with his gut and the air rushed out of his lungs. Alex rushed toward Mitchie and Caitlyn but Tess placed herself in his way and punched the man dead in the eye causing him to fall to the floor.

"Get her out of here!" Nate called dragging Alex to his feet and punching him as he tried to break free again.

Nate grunted as Alex's fist collided with his face and he fell backward into some rocks. Nate stood and kneed him in the groin before slamming his elbow into the back on the man's head causing him to fall.

He felt a sting on his lip and licked it only to taste blood.

He looked up to see Caitlyn comforting Mitchie and Tess checking over Dana's injuries. He looked past them when Ella appeared with the Cops in toe and pointed at Alex's groaning form.

The cops took statements from everyone and had Dana treated for her injuries before they hauled Alex away. One of the officers approached Nate before walking away form the Camp grounds.

"She's lucky you know." The officer said.,

"What do you mean?" Nate asked.

"Alexander is wanted by the FBI for beating his ex-girlfriend into a coma. He gets a kick out of hitting them."

Nate glanced over at Mitchie and thanked the officer before taking Mitchie and looking over her wounds.

"You okay?" He asked.

Mitchie looked at him and burst into tears as she clung to him tightly.

"I was so scared." She whispered into his ear.

"Shhh. It's okay, we're all okay." Nate whispered rubbing her back gently.

"Come on." Nate said leading Mitchie toward Camp Rock.

Shane greeted his Uncle at the gates to the camp.

"Shane what happened?" Brown asked when the two of them reached him.

"Mitchie's boyfriend when crazy, injured Dana and tried to kill Mitchie." Shane explained.

"Did any of the Campers see this? Brown asked.

"Thankfully only two, the rest where no where near the scene. Nate's already called both their parents and explained the situation." Shane explained as they walked toward his cabin.

"And Mitchie is she okay?" Brown asked.

"She's fine. She's been crying since the Cops left." Shane told Mitchie's worried mother.

"Knowing Mitchie she won't talk about it to anyone anyway. What happened exactly Shane?"

"From what Tess and Caitlyn told me, Alex was choking Mitchie when Nate threw him off and Mitchie got away." Shane said.

"You can bunk in my room Uncle Brown and I'll stay with Jason tonight."

"Where's Mitchie?" Brown asked.

"Nate's taking care of her." Shane explained.

"Then we should leave her in Nate's care." Brown said with a heavy sigh.

Mitchie let out a final sob and wiped her tears away before look at Nate who had a worried expression on his face.

"Sorry." She said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Mitchie." Nate said holding her chin so she had to look at him.

Mitchie frowned when she noticed his injured lip.

"You saved me." Mitchie said hugging him again, but pulled back when he winced and clutched his arm.

Mitchie frowned at him when she noticed the blood stain where his shoulder had hit the rocks.

"Your hurt, let me see." She said unbuttoning his shirt and pulling that arm out of it's sleeve.

A large but sallow cut ran across his arm, while his shoulder was a nasty shade of purple. Mitchie looked at the damage and frowned before walking over to his first aid it and pulled out the alcohol wipes and a bandage and moved back over to him. She wiped away the blood and placed the bandage over his cut. Nate Shivered when Mitchie's hand grazed his bare chest as she replaced his shirt.

"Thank you Nate." Mitchie said.

"You deserve better than him Mitchie. Don't let him break you again." Nate said.

Mitchie looked at Nate as she allowed his words to sink in.

"I'm not gonna break again Nate." Mitchie said.

"But?" Nate asked.

"But, I'm not ready to give away my heart yet." Mitchie said.

"I'm not telling you to give me your heart, I know your broken. I want you to give me the chance to prove to you that I do love you." Nate said placing a hand on her cheek.

Mitchie leaned into the touch as fresh tears ran down her face.

"I wish it was that easy. I need time Nate, please." She whispered before she stood to leave.

Nate grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"You stay here. I'll bunk on the couch.." Nate said with a smile.

Mitchie was to tired to argue and nodded before allowing Nate to help her remove her boots before she crawled into his bed.

Mitchie woke up early the next morning to the sun shining through the cabin windows. She smiled as she heard Nate's soft breathing form the couch. She inhaled deeply the unique smell that was Nate and smiled hugging his sheets tighter around herself. She eventually stood and walked out of the Cabin quietly before walking back to Camp Star. She was glade that most of her camp had gone to Camp Rock earlier yesterday. She looked over her bruised wrist and frowned, Nate had gotten injured trying to save her, so why was she so scared to be more than friends. Maybe that was the problem, she saw Nate as a friend and was more afraid to lose that friendship than Nate himself. Mitchie sighed in frustration as she walked toward her cabin and frowned when she spotted Alex's phone and the girls Chain still on her floor, she picked them up and walked back outside. She stood over the lake and chucked both items into it'd depths with a satisfied smile on her face.

End Chapter...

A/N: I really hated myself after writing this but I felt I needed to for the storyline to progress as I see it in my mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Teach Me To Love You

Until You're Mine

Summary: Mitchie's heart is broken during the summer and she discovers that Shane has blacklisted her in his own bitterness. Now Mitchie is reduced to performing at small gigs and working as a waitress at a popular dinner. That is until she is approached by Axle Turner, who wants Mitchie to take over Camp Star.

A/N: I own nothing. I looked over Chapter four and noticed their was a huge error in my A/N I type I own and forgot to put the word Nothing Silly me. Also the Playlist for this Story is up on my Profile page. It includes the songs I chose to represent the actions of Nate, Mitchie and Shane who will become a more major characters in the coming Chapters.

Chapter Five- Teach me to Love you

Mitchie sat by the lake that night watching as the moon reflected over it's depths. She had been visited by everyone and lectured by both Brown and her mother today and she just wanted to be alone for a while. She looked up as Shane sat down beside her and she watched him for a few minutes trying to figure out exactly what he wanted form her.

"So are you okay?" He asked gently before looking at her.

"Not really. I feel so guilty, if it hadn't been for me Dana and Nate wouldn't have been hurt." Mitchie said, though she had no idea why she was being so open to him.

Shane nodded and turned back to the lake.

"It wasn't you're fault. Alex was a wanted man. He beat his last girlfriend so bad she ended up in a coma." Shane said.

Mitchie felt her heart sink, she had truly been lucky Nate and Dana had interfered.

"Nate likes you."

The statement took a while to sink in before Mitchie could fully comprehend what had been said.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"I said Nate..."

"I know that. Shane, we haven't spoken in almost ten years and when we do, you're talking about how your Brother feels? What's your game Shane?"

Shane sighed and turned to her taking her hand he looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for I did Mitchie, how we ended. I really am, but I'm not gonna dwell on that. I felt guilty about how thing ended and no matter how much I wanted to blame you...I couldn't. Now I all I want is for you to be like the Mitchie I once knew." Shane said.

"I'm still that Mitchie."

"No you're not. I find it amazing what that smile of yours can hide Mitch, but when you're around my brother, I see her again. The happy go lucky Mitchie, no cracks in her armor, it's like you and I never happened." Shane admitted.

Mitchie could see the sincerity in his eyes and she looked away it was too much for her.

"I like your brother too Shane, but how can I love him? I'm so scared that if I let him in, he'll just finish breaking me." Mitchie said.

"Have faith." Shane said before standing and walking back toward Camp Rock.

Mitchie watched him leave before turning back to the lake.

"Faith." She muttered before walking back to her own camp.

She was about halfway to her own bunk when he thoughts drifted back to Nate. He had risked his life to save her the least she could do was trust him right, but then the thought of the pain he could inflict on her heart got to her. Mitchie screamed in frustration before walking into her cabin and throwing herself on her bead.

"Something Wrong?" A familiar voice called from the shadows of her dark room.

Mitchie turned on the lamp beside her bed and looked at the man sitting on the couch and she screamed again.

"How are you?" He asked.

Mitchie stood and hugged the man close to her and gently cried onto his shoulder. This was the only man she could trust without a second thought.

"It was horrible, I'm so confused." She told him.

"Tell me about it." The man said pulling her down onto the couch and for the next four hours Mitchie told him about everything that had happened since her break up with Shane and her confusion over Nate.

"So what's wrong?" The man asked.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked.

"You told me that Nate Grey has been nothing but supportive of you. He risked his life for you, Mitchie if that ain't love, I don't know what is."

Mitchie stared at him for a few minutes and though about things.

"What do you think I should do?" Mitchie asked.

"Go to him. Let him show you how to love again." The man said with a smirk, his chocolate brown eyes alight with laughter.

Mitchie looked down then at him and smiled before she kissed his cheek and ran out the room the echo of his laughter in her ears. Mitchie ran along the lake and through the darkened Camp Rock and up to Nate's Cabin. Mitchie knocked on the door and then waited. A few minutes later a groggy and shirtless Nate answered the door.

"Mitchie?" Nate asked an embarrassed blush on his face.

Mitchie moved forward kissing Nate deeply, she pulled back when he winced as his bad shoulder bumped into the door frame. Mitchie laughed as Nate rubbed his shoulder.

"Sorry." She said a blush on her Cheeks.

"What's going on Mitchie?" Nate asked.

"I got some really good advise from an old friend." Mitchie said hugging Nate tightly.

Nate hugged her back kissed the top of her head.

"So does the offer still stand on that date in the clearing?" Mitchie asked.

Nate looked at her and he smiled brightly at her and nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow night?" He asked with a smile.

"I'll be their at seven." Mitchie said.

"We can talk some more then. You should get some rest." Nate said.

Mitchie bit her bottom lip before kissing Nate again and turning toward Camp Star.

"Mitchie!" Nate called.

"Yeah?" Mitchie asked.

"You can stay here again if you'd like." Nate offered.

"What kind of girl do you think I am, Mr. Grey." Mitchie joked.

Nate laughed as Mitchie continued toward Camp Star, she was a mystery to him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The next day came to slowly for Nate, as he rushed about getting things ready for his date with Mitchie.

"Whoa!" Shane called when he walked into Nate's cabin.

"Don't say anything." Nate warned as he tossed another shirt out of his closet.

"Whats going on Nate?" Shane asked.

Nate leaned his head out of the closet and looked at Shane.

"You where right." He said.

"About?"

"Mitchie, she asked me out yesterday." Nate called back.

"She did?" Shane asked surprised.

"Yeah she said she got some good advise from an old friend."

Shane smiled at this though Nate missed it.

"An old friend huh?" He whispered.

"What?" Nate asked tossing another shirt out.

"I said maybe you should talk to Ella." Shane said.

"Good idea, go get her." Nate said as he continued to search for an outfit.

Shane laughed as he walked out of the cabin in search of his girlfriend when he ran into Caitlyn and Tess.

"Hey have you seen Ella?" Shane asked.

"She's over at Camp Star talking with Mitchie." Tess said.

"Well then you two are going to have to go help Nate, he has a date tonight and can't figure out what to wear."

"A date with who?" Caitlyn asked.

"Mitchie." was the simple reply before Shane walked off.

Tess and Caitlyn glanced at each other before taking off toward Nick's cabin.

"Whoa, looks like a hurricane hit this place." Tess said when they walked into the cabin.

"Don't say anything else." Nate's voice called form his closet which was empty now.

"Men, what would they do without us?" Caitlyn said as she picked up a pile of clothes.

"What are you to doing?" Nate asked when Tess began to look through the piles of clothes.

"Nate, just sit back relax and let us do our job." Caitlyn said pushing Nate down into a chair and picking up a shirt and holding it up to his chest.

"Do you have any plain shirts?" Tess asked.

"Maybe." Nate said.

"This is going to take a while." Caitlyn said.

Across the lake at Camp Star Mitchie and Ella where raiding her closet for something to wear.

"What about this One?" Ella asked as she unzipped a dress hidden inside a trench coat.

"That dress was supposed to be for my first date with Shane out side of Camp. We broke up before I had a chance to wear it. I don't even know if it fits." Mitchie said.

"We'll try it on." Ella said handing Mitchie the red dress.

"Well?" Mitchie asked when she walked out the bathroom with the dress on.

"Amazing, hear you'll wear this necklace and we'll curl your hair." Ella said.

"And shoes?" Mitchie asked.

"These." Ella said handing her a pair.

Mitchie got dressed and then walked out of her closet to a wolf whistle from Jason & Dana who had joined Ella.

"You really think so?" She asked them.

"You look hot girl." Dana said.

Mitchie smiled before grabbing the Red Leather trench coat the dress had been hidden in and heading out the door she had only a few minutes before seven, a few minutes before taking a huge leap of faith.

"Good luck." Her friend called form his spot near a tree.

"Thanks." Mitchie said before walking off.

End Chapter...

A/N: Finally Mitchie & Nate are getting together, but it won't be easy for them now will it. This story is almost over about three chapters left and depending on the way things end. I may post a equal which I have already chosen a name for, A Year Without Rain.


	6. Chapter 6: Giving Love a Try

Until You're Mine

Summary: Mitchie's heart is broken during the summer and she discovers that Shane has blacklisted her in his own bitterness. Now Mitchie is reduced to performing at small gigs and working as a waitress at a popular dinner. That is until she is approached by Axle Turner, who wants Mitchie to take over Camp Star.

A/N: I own nothing. For those of you who checked out the playlist for this story. If you want to know exactly what Mitchie is wearing, it's what she wears on the cover of the Don't Forget Deluxe Edition CD.

Chapter Six- Giving Love A Try

Nate stood as Mitchie entered the clearing, she looked stunning in her dress.

"Hey." She said timidly.

Nate smiled at the sudden shyness Mitchie was displaying as she walked over to him. He took her hand and led her over to a table Shane had helped him set up. The clearing was lit by a single buring candle on the table and paper lanterns strung up in the trees. The ground was covered in flowers and the only sound was that of the waterfall behind them.

"This is nice." Mitchie said as she sat down at the table.

"Thanks." Nate said sitting down across form her.

Mitchie looked down unsure what to say it'd been so long since she'd been out with someone she liked as much as Nate.

"So." Nate said.

"So."

Nate laughed and Mitchie found that she liked the sound of it, she watched as he stood and pulled his guitar from where it had been leaning against a tree.

"I was gonna wait a while to sing this song to you but I figured now would be a good time to let you hear it." Nate said.

"Okay." Mitchie said as Nate stood across form her.

Mitchie listened as he strummed the guitar and started to sing to her.

_You,_

_You're like driving on a Sunday,_

_You,_

_You're like taking off on Monday,_

_You,_

_You're like a dream,_

_Dream come true._

_I,_

_I'm just a face you never notice,_

_And I,_

_I'm just trying to be honest with myself,_

_with you,_

_with the world._

_You might think,_

_That I'm a fool for falling over you,_

_So tell me what can I do,_

_To prove to you,_

_That it's not so hard to do,_

_Give love a try,_

_One more time,_

_Cause you know that I'm on your side._

_Give love a try,_

_One more time,_

_Yeah yeah_

_Oohh _

When Nate finished he placed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

"I loved it." Mitchie said cupping Nate's cheek with her hand.

"Thanks." Nate said leaning into the warmed.

Mitchie smiled pulling Nate's face level with hers and kissed him deeply and with a hungry passion. She smiled when Nate pulled her up into a standing position and continued to kiss her deeply, his left on the small of her back as his right ran though her hair. Mitchie sighed running her fingers though his hair and leaning her forehead against his with a smile still on her lips. The Dinner went by much easier after that and the two spoke more freely, knowing that no matter what, they where both committed to making this thing between them work. Mitchie smiled as Nate Walked her to her room after their dinner.

"Nate, I want you to meet someone." Mitchie said when they reached her door.

"Sure." Nate said as Mitchie opened the door and motioned him in.

Nate looked around the room and spotted the sleeping figure on Mitchie's sofa. He was a tall muscular man with the same skin tone as Mitchie but Nate also noticed it went beyond that. The man had the same nose and ears as Mitchie.

"Who is he?" Nate asked.

"This is Angel, my half-brother. My Mom was married before she met my dad. Angel was her first child, but when she moved from New York, she wasn't exactly in any position to raise him." Mitchie said.

"So he stayed with his father." Nate said.

"No, grandmother. His father up and left when My mom was six months." Mitchie said.

"Wow." Nate said.

"Yeah, you might wanna back up. He's FBI really jumpy." Mitchie said as she picked up a walking cane form the corner and poked her brother in the Ribs.

Nate jumped back when Angel shot forward grabbing the end of the cane and yanking it out of Mitchie's loose grip.

"The Hell?" He said confused as he eyed the cane.

"Sorry, but I wanted you to meet Nate." Mitchie said approaching.

Angel Rivera looked over at his little sister then at the man standing just behind her.

"Nate." Angel said pointing at him.

Nate nodded and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Nate said extending his hand to Angel who shook it.

"Yeah, glad to finally meet the man who saved my sisters life." Angel said.

Nate blushed and looked down as Mitchie wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"Nate's always been a knight. Even if he was a knight who couldn't express his feelings until it was nearly too late." Mitchie said.

"Hey!" Nate protested but at the look on Mitchie's face knew better than to argue.

"Okay so maybe it's true, doesn't mean you should rub it in." Nate joked.

Mitchie laughed and kissed him before opening her door.

"I love you Nate, but you have to go." Mitchie said with a smile on her face.

Nate laughed before walking out the door and back toward his own cabin for the night. He couldn't possibly begin to imagine what awaited him and Mitchie, because in a matter of weeks they'd managed to overcome some pretty large huge obstacles. He could only imagine what would await them in the future had in store for them. After all, the only place to go after you reach the top is even higher.

The End.

A/N: I hope you guys liked the story as much as I enjoyed writing. I chose to end it hear because all the chapter that would have continued the story don't match the storyline I came up with but I will be publishing a "remixed" version of the story, which includes all the songs on the playlist and an alternate storyline. I have Also decided to publish a sequel titled A Year Without Rain The epilogue will set up my storyline. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to all who reviewed.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

Until You're Mine

Summary: Mitchie's heart is broken during the summer and she discovers that Shane has blacklisted her in his own bitterness. Now Mitchie is reduced to performing at small gigs and working as a waitress at a popular dinner. That is until she is approached by Axle Turner, who wants Mitchie to take over Camp Star.

A/N: I own nothing. For those of you who checked out the playlist for this story. If you want to know exactly what Mitchie is wearing, it's what she wears on the cover of the Don't Forget Deluxe Edition CD.

Epilogue- The Heir of The Camp's

The rest of that Summer had gone by rather quickly, Nate & Mitchie had really gotten things between them working by the end of the Summer and though they didn't see each other during the year due to their touring and recording sessions they talked constantly. Two years Later they where married and had their first and only child, Nathaniel Brown Grey. Mitchie's music career took off after her first single "This Is Real, Gotta Find You" a duet with Shane hit number one on the top 100 list and stayed their for six weeks straight. Together Mitchie & Nate continue to Run Camps Rock & Star. Now at Age thirty they will get to see Their own Son join the Campers at Camp Rock.

Nate stood on stage as the Campers gathered at the foot of the stage for opening Jam before the Camp Star Bonfire later that night. He smiled as Nathaniel stood at the foot of the stage eyes wide with amazement. He had Mitchie's eyes & Black Color hair but his hair style, He was the spitting image of Nate when he first met Mitchie all those years ago. Another thing he'd gotten was Mitchie's shyness and fear of performing his songs, if only he knew.

"Okay! Welcome to another Year here at Camp Rock! And a special welcome to our first time campers! I hope that we will get to see you up here by the end of the summer." Nate said giving his son a warming smile before turning back to the other Campers.

"For those of you returning Campers." Nate said glancing at Selena Rivera who stood near the back in a counselors uniform. "You still have some pretty big shoes to fill." Nate finished.

The Campers cheered as the first performers took the Stage and Nate walked off. He watched as Caitlyn's oldest child introduced himself to Nathaniel and Smiled. The boy was more like his mother, Nate had no doubt it was going to be an interesting year.

To Be Continued in A Year Without Rain...


End file.
